Help Me Out Here
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: AU. Meet Randy Orton, a father of one. He works for a living and is in need of a nanny for his young daughter, Teagan, but after most of the Nanny's running away and not coming back - it seems impossible. However, now there's one person who comes, his not a Nanny, but a Manny? Slash. Crap summary, sorry. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Okay, so here's the deal. I write this story and finish it, and no one complains that I already have too many stories - Deal? **

**Notes : To those of you who are a fan of 'I Just Can't Get Enough.' I'm sorry but that's going on hold for now. Aka : why you've now got this, but not to worry that I won't finish it because I've already got the next chapter finished, and I'm starting on the third right now. **

**Warnings : This is slash. Not deep, _deep_, slash, but still slash. :) Some swearing here and there. Rated T to be safe. Pairing's in the future : Wade/Randy. **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything, I don't even own the plot to this story - my friend came up with it :P**

Help Me Out Here.  
Chapter 1 : The Nanny? We Mean Manny.

Her name is Layla and she's missing. Randy wants to believe that she's gone shopping, but not many people pack up all their belongings when they go shopping. Of course Randy had phoned up the agency to inform them of her disappearance and his lost of a nanny...again.

Yet another nanny has run away from his home and his small child who needed to be looked after when he was at work. So now what did he do? Obviously ask the agency to bring him over another one, Randy had to listen to a cranky old bat over the phone who was moaning at him because they were running out of people they could send over to him, but it would be worth it...he hoped.

"Come on," Randy says, almost begging as he watched the fish in the fish tank swim along. "There's got to be someone, I'll take anyone right now."

Oh, there _is_ someone who they send over. He, yes he, turns up an hour later dressed in a black and yellow t-shirt (of course) and a pair of baggy black jeans. Randy could see the guys car parked in the road from the window, it looked to be smashed up pretty badly. When he answers the door, the car looks even worst. Randy didn't even know what the make of it was, for all he knew it might not have even been a car in the first place.

"Can I help you?" Randy asks when he meets the other bloke. He was tall, slightly taller then Randy, a broken nose, ears that stuck out like a swore thumb but all in all - a handsome lad. His t-shirt fit him just right and Randy couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of the man, who appeared to be around the same age - could be younger.

"I'm Wade." The man says and Randy's immediately drawn in by the guys accent. It's a deep British accent. What the hell was a Brit doing all the way over here? But it explains one thing though, why the car was as battered up as it was - the Brit's drive on the left right? No wonder there's so many dents and rust on the car.

Anyway! What type of Adult only introduces himself with first name only?

"Okay..."

Wade sighed and puts his hands on his hips, leaning to the one side in some sort of slump. "I'm from the agency. Mae sent me."

Randy stares at Wade for a whole ten minutes before he frowns deeply and says. "I think there's been a mistake."

Wade rolled his eyes and drop his back pack (that had been on his back, duh) to the floor. "You wanted a nanny, right?"

"Well, yeah..." Randy fidgets for a moment thinking over what he had to say. "It's just that...well, Teagan's more comfortable with Layla."

"Layla's dead." Wade says flatly.

"Oh my god." Randy says, horrified. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. She said if you asked, I was to say she's dead."

Randy is sure he looks appalled as he feels right now. And now, this is when things get even worst then it is having some dude show up saying he was from the agency, Teagan - Randy's daughter - comes running over. Slipping under Randy's arm. She small, her blond puffy hair going pretty much in all directions as she looks up at Wade. Scanning him, looking him over, sort of like how Randy had done only moment before. Then, she crosses her arms over her small chest.

"Are you gay?" She asks. Randy's head shot down towards her.

"Teagan!" He snaps, she shrugs her shoulders. She was anything but blunt, wonder where she got that from?

Wade frowns at the kid and then looks down at himself, as if asking _'it's the clothes isn't it?'_

"Not all of the time. You?" He asks smoothly and then Randy looks up at him, horrified once more. What person in the right mind asks a kid Teagan's age if she was gay?

"Happy, I mean." Wade says after looking at Randy's face, seeing the devils glare about to hit him one. Teagan thinks it over for a minute or two, taking her time, and as Randy expects - she starts giggling and nods her head.

"I am happy." She starts to move and then, for some reason, they may never know why, she starts acting like a mime. She pretends she's stuck in a box before shuffling back into the house in her pretend box shouting silent words the whole entire time.

Wade has a grin of delight starting to form on his face. He looks back at Randy who's still frowning. "Interesting."

"She's ten, you're allowed to be interesting when you're ten." Randy glares slightly, but not having much force behind it.

Wade frowned. "Ten? What the heck, did you make her when you were 13 or something?" Then Wade thinks over his own question. "Because, if so, high-five." He lifts up his hand. Randy looks towards the hand and then shakes his head.

"This isn't going to work."

"Hey, look. Quit worrying. I'm not some freak who creeps around in the shadows & watches kids and I don't hate them enough to smack the crap out of them. Your kid is perfectly fine with me." Randy doesn't know how to answer to that, which was good, because it gave Teagan time to arrive inside her invisible box of silence. Miming something to Randy. It was something complete and utterly incomprehensible to understand, Randy was at a loss.

"Here. Allow me," Wade says. He dug out his car keys from his pocket and uses one (of the very many) to unlock the invisible door on Teagan's invisible box, opening in up and giving a wink at the blond girl as he grinned and closed the door behind her.

"I said," Teagan starts looking up at her father after flashing a smile at Wade. "I may have broken your laptop." Randy glares before turning to Wade. He sighed and rubbed his head with his hand.

"So, when do you start?"

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Teagan, blonde hair, follows her mother for it. She's ten, small for her age, blue eyes. Get's bullied because of her hair and who her father is. You'll learn more in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Once again : **

**Warnings : This is slash. Not deep, _deep_, slash, but still slash. :) Some swearing here and there. Rated T to be safe. Pairing's in the future : Wade/Randy.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything, I don't even own the plot to this story - my friend came up with it :P I didn't even write this one, my friend did.**

**Enjoy;**

Help Me Out Here.  
Chapter 2 : Let's Get Started.

_"A man? You hired a bloke to look after your ten-year old daughter? Randal, what if his a murderer? Or a freak, or a creep - Or a rapist! Have you even thought about this?!"_

Randy wasn't listening to the voice on the other end of his phone, keeping it far from his ear as the voice continued to yell. His ex Mother in-law, Vonca, was on the other side of the phone. Talking, no, yelling about how bad a decision this was and that he should have known better.

_"Are you even listening to me? I'm talking to you about my granddaughter here."_

"She's My daughter, Vonca," Randy says. "I think I know what's best for her."

_"A strange man coming to live with you in your home is best for her? A man you know nothing about and don't know anything about his past at all?! Your wife wouldn't have - "_

"My ex-wife," Randy corrects. "Isn't here is she, so she doesn't get a say in the matter."

_"That is not fair, young man,"_ Vonca counters. _"If you had any idea what she's going through then you wouldn't be so - "_

"I don't know and I don't want to know. She left me, simple as. Now if you're done, I have work to do. I only phoned up to tell you because you said you wanted to be a part of Teagan's life." Randy leans back in his office chair, peering into the living - watching as Wade makes a fool of himself on a dance game on the Wii. Teagan's laughing her head off as if it's the funniest thing she's ever seen happen.

"You just wait, Darlin'," Wade says, fake glaring at her while trying to do some of the moves. "Once I get the hang of this you'll be sorry." Wade promises Teagan before making a face at the screen. "Bugger!"

Teagan's small face lightens up as she hears him talk.

_"Randal? Are you still there?"_ Vonca snaps Randy's attention back to the conversation at hand. _"What **do** you know about this man?"_

"Oh, oh! Look, I got it! I got it!" Wade yells, bopping his head as he hits the right moves with the remote in hand. "You're toast now, Darlin'."

"Please." Teagan looks up at him, stilling laughing as Wade continued to dance badly. "You cannot beat me. I'm the queen at this!" Teagan giggles some more. Randy smiled a little, it had been so long since he heard his little girl laugh like that.

_"Randal?"_

Randy sighs. "Nothing. I don't know anything about this guy...except he can't dance to save his life and his papers are terrible." Randy said looking at the papers that Wade had given him before he came into his house. Randy had never seen paper work done on blue paper before. "And...Teagan likes him."

_"She's ten, Randy, she doesn't know any better."_

Randy nods in agreement. "Yea, I know, but she really likes him..." For now...isn't that enough?

_**(Next day)**_

"So, have you two lived here long?" Wade asks over breakfast. A bowl of Cheerios in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"About a year," was the short answer.

"You like it here?"

"It's okay, I guess."

"Any places to hang about at? I'm pretty new around here." Wade said, digging into his bowl of cereal.

"There's a park near by, but some big mean kids go there so I wouldn't try it if I was you. Do you drive?"

"Errm, ish, ish at the moment." Wade answer slurping up the left over milk in the bowl.

"Well, if you want I could show where the ice cream van stops at. We have to drive there though, the ice cream van doesn't come up this street."

Wade nods after taking the hint that she wants ice cream. "Where would you go to meet people?"

"People?"

"Yep. The cute guys variety please." There was a long pause and then;

"All the older girls in my school like Mr. Cena. They think he's cute, his also a friend of my dad's."

"What does he look like?" Wade questions.

"Do you know Darren Young? The guy down the street who lives with Titus O'neil? He looks like Darren, but white skinned and older. But when he gets angry at something, the vein in his forehead pops out and can whack someone in the eye. He doesn't get that angry though. Only when some kids are picking on other kids."

"Please continue." Wade said, but then Randy walked into the kitchen looking tired and had blood-shot eyes. Wade watched him as he eyes Teagan and Wade suspiciously.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asks.

"Do you think Darren's cute, dad?" Teagan asks back quickly before they had to answer. Randy stares down at her while Wade places his bowl into the sink - filling it up with water. Then Wade tilts his head to the side instead of making any explanation, Randy looked puzzled as to what to say.

Teagan looks up at him. "Well, do you?"

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. I decided to make Wade into a bit of a funny person who cannot dance to save his life, I hope it's believable enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, third and final chapter for to-day. I'm knackered. And once more : **

**Warnings : This is slash. Not deep, _deep_, slash, but still slash. :) Some swearing here and there. Rated T to be safe. Pairing's in the future : Wade/Randy.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything, I don't even own the plot to this story - my friend came up with it :P**

Help Me Out Here.  
Chapter 3 : Don't Panic - Wait, What Am I Saying? PANIC!

When Randy finally came home that night from work, he didn't want the first thing to happen to him to be Wade jumping out at him. The crazy ass Brit has his hands in front of his chest, as if it was some sort of surrender he was doing. Randy raised an eyebrow, placing down his suit case which had his (now) fixed laptop in. But then he starts to panic once Wade declares a ;

"Ok, don't panic."

What parent wouldn't worry when their Manny says that?! Get it? Wade's a nanny, but his a man so Randy came up with Manny. Pretty good right? - Oh, never mind, give Randy a break he's had practically nothing to do to-day at work. All he did was sit there and do nothing, he had the time on his hands to come up with a stupid name like that.

"What happened? Teagan, is she ok?!"

"Bad choice of words on my part, but Randy, I said not to panic, I can clearly hear the panic in your voice."

"When someone says not to panic, they normally start panicking even more!"

"Not unless they listen to the person who said not to panic!"

"Wade you're making me panic by not telling me about what I shouldn't be panicking about - and now I'm panicking!"

"What?" Wade looked confused for moment. His 'what,' came out as a Whot? Due to the accent. "Just follow me." He says, making sure Randy was following him into the living room. Then, Randy see's it, or better words - her. Teagan, a small bruise on her eye.

"My god..." Randy says, then he shoves Wade out-of-the-way and walks over to her. Teagan's quite happy watching tv though.

"Hi, Dad." She smiled after seeing her Dad. Randy mustered a smile back.

"Hey," he replied. Then he walked to Wade, not stopping as he grabbed him by the elbow, pulling him into the kitchen. "Not that I don't mind being man handled in such a manner, because - " He stretched out the last word with a cheeky grin on his face. "I don't." His face then turned serious again. "What the heck, man?" Randy let go of Wade's elbow and then pushes him up against the nearest wall. Knocking over a few things in his wake.

"You're supposed to look after her, why does she have a black eye!"

"Look, Randy. I would gladly shadow her 24/7 but I think I'm too old to get into her classes, don't think I haven't tried though - Mr. Cena is a nice piece of ass." Wade pushes Randy away gently. Randy's quick to analyze why Wade would be looking at another man's ass.

_'Are you gay?'_

_'Not all of the time, no.'_

Oh. Now it made sense. But for some reason, a reason Randy didn't know why, but he couldn't help but be bothered that Wade was looking at another man's rear end. Maybe he just didn't like gays? No, that's not it. Randy had been friends with a gay kid at school and they were pretty close - still are. Luckily, or unluckily, Teagan comes in.

"Are you two fighting?"

Wade slings an arm over Randy's shoulder, kissing his cheek lightly. "Of course not, Darlin'." Randy gently shoves Wade out-of-the-way and went to kneel in front of his daughter. Tracing his thumb over her black eye, not so much pressure that she'd be hurt, but enough to feel where his thumb was.

"Do you want to tell me who did this to you, baby? It looks pretty nasty, we may have to get it checked over."

She looked him in the eyes, then around the room. "We already went to the doctors, he said I didn't have a concussion."

"To which I said it was because thick skulls run through your family." Wade smiled, but it faded once Randy glared at him. "She's fine. To be quite frank with you Orton, you should be more embarrassed about your little girl falling on her own head."

"It was a tactical retreat that didn't go as planned." Teagan said with a groan. Scrunching up her face at Wade.

"Someone tell me what happened. Right. Now."

"Dad, I had to do something. He was calling me names and calling you mean words too," She started. "Heath was saying all these different mean words and then he said that Wade's hair was fake - a wig! So I popped him one."

Randy stared at Teagan, his mouth open. He was trying to imagine Teagan, his small baby girl, throwing a punch at a teenage boy. "You...popped him one?"

"Randy, the guy was dissing my hair. No one does that." Wade said, sounding truly and utterly offended.

"You...started the fight?" Randy asked confusion.

"His arm's not going to be broken for ever, Dad."

"You broke his arm!"

"Yep. Then he got angry at me, charged at me, I retreat - fell down the stairs near by. Luckily though, Wade had seen me, came running over - Heath ran the other way after seeing Wade."

Randy turned to Wade. "She started a fight."

"Yeah, so why are you not mad?" Wade asked. To which Teagan hissed;

"Don't remind him to be mad, you fool!"

"He's not mad," Wade says, ridiculously taking from the corner of his mouth. "Run while you can."

Teagan realised just then what he meant, she ran out of the room. Leaving Randy still knelt down shocked and Wade chuckling with amusement. Teagan ran up the stairs and into her room, banging the door shut behind her. Probably jumping under her bed, hiding under the covers.

"Again, why are you not mad? My mum and dad would be spanking my arse until I couldn't sit down for two months if they knew I started a fight." Wade commented, wincing slightly at the memory.

"It's just...Teagan's, small, shy, keeps to herself - Teagan. And she's...she's...She broke a kids arm." Randy stood up, looking at Wade with a smile on his face. "My kid, Teagan Mary Orton, broke someones arm. She totally broke someone's arm, my kids awesome." Randy smiled proudly.

"It's a beautiful day." Wade grinned cheerfully. Randy wanted to say thanks, he didn't know what for, but his house had changed. He couldn't tell whether it was in a good way yet or in a bad way, but either way, it didn't matter. But it was all because of that Brit in front of him, Wade. With Randy staring at him and Wade being Wade, the Brit moved over and pulled Randy into a hug. It totally wasn't a gay-guy hug, just a hug, between two men who were...hugging? Nothing wrong with that is there?

"What was that for?" Randy asked after Wade pulled away.

"You just seemed to want it, Randy, I know you did." Wade grinned.

"Whatever, dude." Randy replied...

**d-_-b Review Or pm. I told you all I had three chapters done, non of you believed me though did you?! ;) Anyway, it's official, I can no longer feel my fingers. I wouldn't be surprised if they fell off right now. **

***Thud.* (look's down at fingers - which aren't there anymore) "Bollocks!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews, followers and faves, it means a lot to me - so cheers :) Once more : **

**Warnings : This is slash. Not deep, _deep_, slash, but still slash. :) Some swearing here and there. Rated T to be safe. Pairing's in the future : Wade/Randy.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything, I don't even own the plot to this story - my friend came up with it :P**

Help Me Out Here.  
Chapter 4 : Teach Me Right.

_(Friday morning)_

"So, Wade, how did you break your nose?" Teagan asked as she peered over the counter to watch Wade make her sandwiches for school. Her dad was already at work no doubt, but they had been up most of the night having a "talk" about when and when not to throw a punch. Even though deep down Teagan knew her dad wasn't that mad at her, he still acted like he was, but in the end - Randy ended up teaching her some moves from when he used to train as a wrestler. Way, way, way back when Randy was nothing but a mere child himself. So many decades ago.

"Oh that, well...there used to be this girl. She was blond, like yourself, she was hot - I was 16 at the time so keep that in mind - little did I know what people named her."

"What did they name her?"

"Stella the fella. An Irish girl, or so I thought she was anyway."

"Stella the fella? What does that mean and what happened?"

"Basically, here I was, a horny teenager, coming up and dancing with her. The next thing I know, once we're grinding up against each other - I feel something stick into me. So I look down and there's a bulge in her trousers. I pulled away, she complained - saying we had something going, then her dad - who owns the pub I was at - comes over to us with a frying pan in hand. We're all shouting at each other, me yelling that Stella the fella was actually a fella, Stella shouting that I would enjoy what she would have given me and her dad yelling about how idiotic I was for not listening to the rumors about his 'daughter.' Then, some how, the frying pan gets throw, hits me in the face - braking my nose intently."

"Then what happened?" Teagan asked, fully intrigued as to what happened.

"Well, they took me to the hospital, then we went home and lets just say I found out my preferred sexuality. With her dad, not actually Stella the fella. I mean, come on, her dad was_ hot_."

"Out of all of this, I just have one question," Teagan said was a slight frown on her face. "What's a bulge?"

"Errm..."

* * *

_(Next Sunday)_

Once Sunday hit, Randy was planing to stay in his bed for as long as he could. Sleeping in late wouldn't be a problem now would it? Randy knew that Teagan was probably still fast asleep under her Yu-Gi-Oh bed sheets, yes, Yu-Gi-Oh, the girl had about 250 decks of those card things. Randy never understood any of it, but if it made his baby happy, then he would get her as many as she like - providing she would be good for a week or more so.

However, what Randy didn't expect is to see a digital clock telling him it was half eight in the morning, and to hear the sound of music. It's a constant thud that doesn't seem to be ending and it only takes Randy a moment or two to realise what the song was. Pink : Leave Me Alone - (I'm lonely.) Randy rubbed a hand over his face, wondering when his neighbors had started to listen to such loud music this early in the morning. And for a Sunday, this was early in the morning.

Groaning a bit, Randy forced his eyes to open and stay open as he stood up, putting on some clothes. Nothing major, just a pair of black jeans and white - with black dragon markings on the back - shirt. His brain was screaming for him to go back to sleep and to stay in bed for a few more hours, but Randy ignored it as he walked out of his room - the music getting louder as he pressed on down the stairs.

The source of the noise becomes clear when he pushes open the door to his living room. Seeing Pink on the Tv on the opposite wall, he looks to the settee which has been pushed back to allow Wade and Teagan to do some sort of dance routine in the middle of the floor. Randy stares at his daughter for a minute, taking in what she's wearing - what ever it is - it was the exact replica of what Wade's wearing. A sleeveless darkish green t-shirt, and cut off dark blue jeans. Also, Teagan had a cap on - a light green one that had purple markings on.

Randy watches as they both do some complicated moves, Wade has some how improved his dancing into a tight, free style of dance, while Teagan's...Well, trying to copy Wade but she's almost falling over - but, she's still grinning like a good one. Then, the next song to come on was Waka Waka - by Shakira. They both do the same dance as shakira, and both of them are good at it.

While Randy watches with an amused smile on his face at whatever this - WadeandTeagan'sDanceOffShow was, the song ended and both of them turned around to see Randy standing there. Wade's raises an eyebrow at him, pushing back his sweat soaked hair.

"Again!" Teagan says jumping up and down, insisting that they do it once more. Wade groans and doubles over.

"Everything hurts." He muttered.

"Come on, Wade! We have to be good enough to post this on my YouTube account."

"Can you not just make farting noises like other kids? Or have milk shake come from your nose?" Wade said, standing up straight to have his back click, but Wade just smiled at Randy.

"Just one more time? Please, Wade?!" Teagan looks up at Wade with puppy dog eyes. "We can even get Dad to turn the lights on and off for that - " She twinkled her fingers in the air - "Magical effect."

"Genius." Wade replied and they high-fived each other. Then they both looked at Randy with the puppy dog eyes.

"Wenn sie bitten." Wade spoke and both of the Orton's looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"If you please," Wade explained what he'd just said. "Well, at least I think it is. For all I know I could have just swore at the both of you, my German is a bit rusty."

"Fine," Randy responded, mumbling something about Brit's speaking German, what next? Before saying; "Seriously though, no more music channels for you two."

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. I may not update this one again for a while, the reason being is that the Internets going to be cut off over this weekend coming up. I don't know when it'll be put back on though. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Another chapter, which means...**

**Warnings : This is slash. Not deep, _deep_, slash, but still slash. :) Some swearing here and there. Rated T to be safe. Pairing's in the future : Wade/Randy.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything, I don't even own the plot to this story - my friend came up with it :P**

**Sorry about all the mistakes, my heads not with it to-day. **

Help Me Out Here.  
Chapter 5 : Starts Of A Plan.

To-day is Wade's day off.

_Which means he's gone off somewhere to buy some British snacks that he's going to force Teagan and Randy to eat later. Or, his off to buy some new clothes for himself and Tegan to wear to be twins once more, yes, they wear the same clothes - they had even asked Randy once or twice to wear the same clothes to. Of course, Randy had said no...at first, but then Teagan started with the pout face and Wade soon took the hint to do it as well. So then they had a whole day in the park wearing the same clothes - getting made fun of by little Brats, Wade ignored it, Teagan giggled at them, but Randy chased the Brats around the park. Because no one, and he means no one, gets to make fun of his Teagan while his there._

Randy was sitting at his desk at home when Teagan came in, wearing a pair of glasses without lenses, a short-sleeved grey t-shirt that had an England (not uk) flag on which was shaped in a heart - saying - **"Proud To Be British."** She also had a dark pair of trousers on, blackish blue ones. You've got one guess as to who got her that t-shirt though. Wade's presences has opened up a whole new layer of Teagan that sometimes confuses, weird's-out, but most of all just simply delights Randy to no end.

"Nice glasses," Randy said after closing down his laptop. It was a Saturday, he didn't really need those papers filed out til Monday, so he was in no rush to get anything done.

Teagan pulls her glasses off and nods with a grin on her face. "Yep. Wade gave then me because I told him they look cool on me, but they make him look old and arsey. He said he hates me, but I'm sure he doesn't mean it."

"Teagan," Randy started with a sigh, "that's not nice. True, yes, but still not nice to say."

"Wade doesn't mind though, dad, we're like," Teagan interlocked her fingers. "In sync. He understands that I didn't mean it."

"You know Wade's not going to be here forever right? He has his own life to get on with and..." Randy stopped, not liking hat he was about to say. And... you're going to group up. He would have said it, but the thought freaked him out just by thinking it, his little Teagan? Grouping up? Nope, it doesn't seem possible does it?

"Don't worry Dad, me and Wade have already had that "talk," a long time ago. One day he's going to leave, it's nobody's fault, but he's just gotta go, you know? You just have to be brave and keep your chin up and all." She said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"And you understand that?" Randy frown a little.

"Of course, mate." She says in a poor British accent.

"Teagan." Randy warns.

"Sorry Daddy." Teagan giggles.

Randy shakes his head at his daughter, but he can't help but ask. "So, you'd be okay if Wade just upped and left?"

Sure enough, there she is, the ten-year old girl who she was before Wade came. Teagan was still, her body tense, and she pulled on her puffy blonde hair, a sign that basically said that she didn't want to answer the question. "Is Wade gonna leave?" She asked, her voice small and quiet.

Randy feels like a right dick head now, he gets up and picks Teagan up into his arms. "No, of course not," Randy says as she hugs him tightly. "It was a stupid question, I'm sorry."

"You know," Teagan says, pulling back a little to look Randy in the eye. "Maybe I would be pretty sad if he did leave."

"I think I would be too," Randy admits, Wade has a way with getting to people in more ways then one.

"Wade said that it's okay to be sad if someone leaves, it means you're human."

"Why's he telling you this?" Randy asked, his one eyebrow raised high.

"We were talking about mum, she left to get better as Grandma keeps saying and then Wade just told me that." Randy knows that Teagan's not going to say anymore on the subject so he leaves it.

"I definitely would miss him." Randy mumbles to himself, still holding Teagan in his arms.

"If he does go...Can we put a tracking device on him?"

"Sure," Randy said after looking into the hopeful eyes of Teagan's."Just don't tell Wade I said that."

* * *

Randy was about to go to bed when he see's something odd in the living room - by the windows. Namingly, a small body, with puffy blonde hair sticking out of something black. Randy looks up the stairs, his baffled because he was sure that only 20 minutes ago he had put Teagan to bed. It just proves that she can move stealthily when she wants to. He's simultaneously_ (that's a good word for me this early in the afternoon - 1:20 pm.)_ impressed and, yet, very annoyed.

"Teagan, get out from there, now." Randy used his "Daddy'o" voice, as Teagan called it. The lump goes still, but a small cough was heard. "Teagan," Randy says dryly. "I know it's you." Randy heard a sigh of frustration and then saw the blob of black move. Teagan's dressed in black, head to toe, her one hand held a pair of binoculars.

"Explain. Now. And do make it as not-crazy as you can."

"I'm trying to lip read what Wade and his date are saying." She says, glaring at her Dad for being interrupted.

"Wade's on a date?"

"Yes, with a guy named Sheamus. His got a funny accent that's hard to understand some times - and he works as a personal trainer - his been helping Wade at something."

"And you know this how?"

"I over heard...Wade on the phone...when I tripped?" Randy stares at his daughter. "Oh, what? So I'm spying on him, sue me." Teagan said before placing the binoculars back to her eyes and turned back to the window. "I'm only looking out for him, I swear on the life of the Queen."

"Don't swear, it's rude." Randy replied. He looks out the window, and there Wade was, blushing as he and this - ginger haired man were embracing each other in a hug. Wade was looking down as the ginger grabbed his hand, they laughed about something - Randy couldn't tell what. Their standing closer together now, their bodies pressed against each others, Wade finally looks up, their eyes meeting just before they kiss -

"Okay!" Randy pulls Teagan away from the window.

"Dad! This is terrible, just terrible!"

It is, Randy has to admit it. It's terribly terrible, but he doesn't want to say that out loud, not in front of his ten-year old daughter. "I think you're overreacting, Teagan."

"He's touching Wade, Dad! Wade! Who knows where he's gonna touch next, think about it, poor, defenseless Wade against an Irish brute like Sheamus?"

"Oh and you know where he's gonna touch next?" Randy asked flatly.

"I know people. I hear things." Teagan says looking to be more older then she actually was.

"Give me the binoculars, now. And then to bed. Pronto." Teagan scowl's up at Randy who's holding out his hand. In doing this, Randy takes a quick glance outside the window, seeing Sheamus and Wade kissing once more. Teagan notices his face and turns to the window once more and see's a whole face sucking off show. Randy hears a gasp and Teagan's about to shriek, so he does the only thing he can to stop it coming; he covers her mouth with his hand, pulling her away from the window again. Teagan's shouting and saying stuff but it's all muffled by the hand, and until she's calmed down, Randy lets her go.

"You ok, Teagan?" He asks softly.

"No," she pouts. "Sheamus is ugly, his a ginger - he has no soul."

"No more south park for you." Randy grumbles while watching her.

Teagan keeps going on about that fact that she doesn't like the man Wade's with. "And he's names stupid."

Randy nods, just agreeing with her for agreeing sake. He pick's her up into a hug, walking up the stairs with her. "I don't like him." She finishes, her eyes falling shut as she plops her head down on his shoulder.

"Look, Teagan, I know you like Wade, but he has his own life to think about. We have to respect his choices."

"Even if I don't like them?" Teagan asks, sucking on her bottom lip.

"Even if you don't like them." Randy responded. "But I have to admit, this one is a pretty bad one." With those word said, Teagan seems to spring back to life once more.

"Don't worry Dad! I'll think of something to stop this!" She jumps from his arms, running into her own room, shutting the door behind herself.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Randy says, but then Teagan's door opens up and her head peers out.

"Tomorrow we start on operation 'Get rid of Sheamus or else!' I mean it!" The door closes and Randy shakes his head. Making his way to his room, but once again, Teagan's door opens up and her head comes out.

"First, we work on the name of the operation, then, we get ice-cream - and finally - we put our plan into action!" The door bangs shut.

"Cannot wait." Randy says dryly.

**d-_-b.**

**Review Or Pm. Tell me if you want more or I'm not going to carry on writing this story, I could be doing better things you know? Like going off with Doctor Who in the Tardis. :) We're off to the 18th century again! Yahoo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I have not read through this so there maybe a ton of mistakes - my older brother wants his laptop back so I gotta be quick here - sorry guys.**

Help Me Out Here.  
Chapter 6 : WTF?

Operation 'get rid of Sheamus while thinking of a better name for 'said' operation' is a go. Ish. Teagan's taking to forcing Randy to get some fashion magazines so she can pick out what Sheamus's is wearing, tell Wade that he's wearing crap, Wade goes eww at him and then dumps him. That was her plan anyway, but instead, Wade started helping Sheamus shop for clothe's. Not just clothes actually, but anything and everything just so he could spend more time with Sheamus.

The once Randy looks out of the window and sees Sheamus and Wade sitting together, holding hands and having a laugh with each other. Sheamus, for once, looking very fashionable with what looked like you needed a morgage to buy clothes on his back. Then, with in a split second, Sheamus is very down Wade's throat. Randy couldn't help but look over to where Teagan was, she had a frown on her face and was glaring at the sight before her. Randy would have pulled her away, but she would just complain and it was late at night again - plus he's had a long day at work.

Yet he could help back ask; "Failed again, huh?"

"If I had better assistants, dad, then this would never have happened!" She replies simply before storming off up to her bed slamming the door shut. Randy walks to the bottom of the stairs and with a sigh he shouted up at her ;

"I've told you already, Teagan, I'm not going to the mafia with this!"

* * *

Next step. According to the 'get rid of the ginger fool' notebook, which was located under Teagan's bed, was 'slander.' On the one hand, Randy was happy that his ten-year old daughter knew what slander entails, on the other hand - this could get messy and if Randy wasn't careful - he would be to blame for it all. Hopefully though, Wade wouldn't be the person to just up and leave the Orton house hold...hopefully. Yea, it didn't hurt that Randy spent a few hour a day praying now did it?

It first beings when things of Teagan's go missing after Sheamus has been over, which is a lot lately making Teagan even more annoyed and certain she would get rid of him. Teagan would play with it though, making a fake search mission, even dragging Randy into a few of them, and then announcing - "That's strange, I could have sworn I put my stuffed horse right there." Unfortunately for Teagan, is that Wade was the one to clean her room if it was a mess - she's ten, it's gonna be a mess - so he ends up bring her stuff down the stairs. Teagan now takes to hiding stuff in Randy's room, so when he goes to bed he ends up jumping back up just to see a doll's broken face look back up at him.

* * *

One day, when Wade and Randy are just sprawled on the settee together - in a totally non gay way according to Randy's mind - Teagan's had enough and comes in. Her arms crossed over her chest as she looks at them both, they stop talking about the movie they had just been picking bones at and looked at Teagan who was standing in front of them. She ponts a little, thinking of how to sum up what she had to say, and then, she comes out with it.

"Sheamus is stealing my stuff,"

Randy closes his eyes and wishes for death to come and take him away. Then he hears Wade's deep British accent, soft and warm, like having someone throw and blanket over you to keep you warm in their arm on a cold night. Randy opens his eyes and looks at Wade, who's smiling gently, even though his boyfriends just been accused of stealing Teagan's stuff.

"You know I don't think Sheamus would do that, he really thinks you. He knows how much I like you too, but, because you're so important to me - I'll talk to him about it. Even if it is some sort of mistake. Okay Teagan?" Randy blinks, Wade normally calls Teagan Darlin', he must be serous about this. Then again, it was Teagan, and she was important to both men now. Teagan look's at Randy in defeat, Randy nods his head - the game of slander had failed - it was time to give up. Maybe, just maybe, if the universe loves any of the Orton's - then Sheamus might be as stupid as he looks and will accidentally fall off of the side of the world. It looks like Teagan's hoping for that anyway.

"Fine." Teagan slumps a little.

"You want some ice cream, Darlin'?" Wade asked, playfully poking Teagan's side.

"Yeah!" She smiles, even though Randy can tell she doesn't want to smile of this "Operation," but does want ice cream.

"Attagirl," Wade grins, getting up and steering Teagan into the kitchen by her shoulders - making her laugh and giggle. But then he stops and turns back to Randy, smiling slightly.

"Would you like so too, Randal?"

"Sure, ice cream doesn't sound so bad at the moment.

Wade's mouth is pursed into a sweet, kind, smile before he says. "Attaboy."

**d-_-b Sorry for any mistakes, i'm in a rush to write this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Another chapter, but it's really short - sorry guys. Thanks once more for all the reviews, followers and/or faves.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything to do with the wwe. If I did, Wade would be England's first ever world heavyweight champion - like that's ever going to happen. :/ **

Help Me Out Here.  
Chapter 7 : Cranky baby.

"Why are you so cranky today?"

"I'm not cranky," Wade frowned as he spoke most crankily.

"Yes, yes you are."

"I'm not cranky, leave it be." Wade grumbled, reaching for some more chocolate rice krispie squares and filling up the trolley with them.

"Is it because Sheamus isn't giving you...you know..."

"Seriously, Darlin', come on?"

"What?!" Teagan looked up at the tall man, watching him carefully. "I know stuff."

"Only because your dad doesn't know how often you sneak down the stairs to watch 'Dave' when you shouldn't," Wade said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Not that I have any knowledge of this activity."

Teagan shrugs her shoulders and picked up the chocolate covered sweets in her small hands, her eyes widened in shock at how much fat was in them. This really wasn't like Wade, he wouldn't eat too much fattening foods unless something bad happened. Teagan tilted her head a little, secretly hiding the smile playing at her lips.

"Have you and Sheamus called it quits?"

Wade narrowed his eyes at the hopefully glint in Teagan's eyes, but he sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair before he spoke once more. "No," he simply stated - hoping to leave this conversation and talk about something else - anything else.

"Shame. So what's with all the junk food?" Teagan said, frowning just as must as Wade had done moments ago.

"What's with the 20 questions, Teagan?" Wade asked, gently pushing the trolley over to the self-service area - grabbing a few more things on the way. They were at Tesco, Wade didn't need to see another unsmiling face...and at Tesco's, no one ever smiled.

"I'm ten," she says ever so matter of factory.

"That's your answer to everything, Darlin'," Wade commented running a box of chocolate chip muffins through the scanner.

"I keep saying you can borrow it," Teagan spoke as she looked around to see nothing but sad, depressed, faces - she huddled closer to Wade after seeing this one woman. If she was a woman that is, Teagan couldn't tell.

"Somehow," Wade pulled back and looked up at the heavens - or, in this case, the ceiling of Tesco's. "I don't think that would work with me anymore."

"We're wearing the same t-shirt and jeans?" Teagan said, raising an eyebrow at Wade.

"Well..." Wade started, trying to think of something more to say. "It's because your father is bad at fashion and buys you stuff that's not really...you - you know?" She nods, but Wade knew Teagan just thought clothes were clothes and it didn't matter what you wore. Wade started to pack up the food he'd just brought, which Randy had technically brought - but who's checking, and then let his mind drift to Randy himself. The man who sometimes seemed at a loss around his daughter, frustrated maybe, as if he's still coming to terms with fatherhood. Wade had questions, many actually, but they made Teagan shy & quiet and Randy...well, Wade wasn't even going there with daddy Orton.

"Are you thinking about that Irish twit, _ha-ha_, I mean Sheamus?" Teagan asked, grinning slightly. Bringing Wade out of his thoughts though.

"Um...No, why?"

"You look like Miss Eve whenever she stares at Mr Cena."

"And what look would that be, Darlin'?"

"Goofy & sometimes embarrassed. You also look the way Justin does when he talks to Mrs Kelly Kelly. Justin's from South Africa, he's 15 btw."

"Why are you noticing how, _Justin,_" Wade said the 15 year old's name with a bitter tone. "Talks to Mrs Kelly Kelly?"

"I'm-I-I'm not!" Teagan says, her face flushed as she grabs the food filed bag and walks off.

"You so are, Teagan, your 10 years old - you're to bloody young to be thinking about such things - as in boys!" Wade runs after her with two other bags that are full up with food.

"Shut up, Wade!" Teagan shouts, looking over her shoulder at Wade - glaring at the British man behind her. "No cool, man, not cool!"

"Oh my god," Wade laughs. "You just wait until I tell your father, he'll hit the roof."

"I hope those Chocolates make you fat," Teagan pouted as she said that. Wade gasped, placing a hand over his chest in fake hurt.

"You cruel, cruel woman - that's an evil thing to say to someone who cares about you."

**d-_-b. Review Or Pm. Sorry for all the mistakes. Hoping to finish this one soon - just a few more chapters and then we're getting near the end...I think? o.0 **

**/By the way, I'm hoping to update 'I Just Can't Get Enough' soon\ :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay, I gotta ask: Will someone please write a Wade Barrett slash story for me? I mean, come on, he doesn't even have to be the Uke/sub in the relationship - I just want to read a new slash story. Will it kill you? - No. So please, I'm begging here. If someone was to write a new Wade Barrett slash story then it may just help me to update my wrestling stories sooner? ... Please! Just one, that's all I'm asking for! **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything, if I did, then there would be more slash fic's of Wade Barrett. **

**Also, I haven't read through this chapter because my brother once again wants the laptop soon. :(**

Help Me Out Here.  
Chapter 8 : OMfreakingG.

Randy stood just in the doorway of Teagan's room. It was late and he'd only just gotten back from work. His daughter was fast asleep in her bed. From what Randy had been told by Teagan over the phone earlier this day, Wade had taken her to Tesco's to get nothing but "Junk food." Then she had complained that it had been child labor because she had stormed off with a couple of the bags after...something - that Randy didn't need to know about as she said - happened. Randy had then heard Wade in the back ground go;

"Darlin,' quit whining, I'm holding much more then you are." Teagan had grumbled and then started going on about the rest of her day. How she and Wade played on "Just Dance" again, Teagan said she had won by a mile long - which had Wade shouted: "Lair, lair your hairs on fire." And so on.

But now Randy was home, he had hoped Teagan would still be awake so he could read to her like he normally did, but she wasn't. He'd just have to deal with that.

"Welcome home," Randy jumped at the voice. Turning quickly to see Wade standing there, in nothing but a pair of black shorts and a black and yellow t-shirt. It was the same t-shirt that Wade had worn on the first day he arrived here. Randy couldn't help but look over the Brit's body as Wade rubbed his eyes - sleep had filed them. Obviously Wade had just gotten up to come see who had come in, about 20 minutes late, but you know.

"Hey man," Randy replied. "It's good to be back, today was a total drag." He whispered as he closed the door to Teagan's room. Randy walked over to the stairs and sat down on the top step, Wade following the movement.

"You look sad." Wade commented, looking Randy in the eye.

"I'm fine...just along day at work..." Randy tried to laugh it off quietly, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Bollocks, Randy. Come on, you can tell me. We're friends, right?" Wade asked, something in his eyes that Randy couldn't read. He looked at Wade, who's been at his home for the past few months now and looks to be at home. Like he's always been here even when Teagan's not even around, Wade was someone to laugh with and talk to about anything and everything - no matter how insane. Wade had been here, changed the Orton's lives forever really. He was...a friend, right?

"Of course we are," Randy said finally, he feared he'd made to long of a pause - but Wade seemed to be fine.

"Then why don't you tell me what the face is about?"

"What face," Randy laughs. "I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"God, do you want to know the in's and out's of my arse as well?" Randy joked, only to see Wade shrug. "Don't answer that." He commented quickly after, making Wade smile. Time seemed to pass by, Randy knew Wade was giving him time to think over what he was going to say - if he was going to say anything at all.

"I'm just..." Randy begins before sighing. "Thinking about Teagan."

"And?" Wade questions and then knocks his shoulder into Randy's.

"Teagan's been a bit restless as of lately."

"She hates Sheamus, I know," Wade says with an amused smile playing at his lips. "I understand it."

"Really?" Randy frowns.

"She's my Darlin', we're close. She feels threatened. I think it's cute."

"Teagan told me she wishes that the Prime Minister would accidentally press a red button and a nuke would drop on Sheamus." Randy spoke while trying not to smile at what Teagan had told him.

"Charming," Wade laughed a little. "Somehow I don't think the Prime Minister would have a little red button to do that."

"Let's hope he don't." Randy says, but then turns serious. "It's just that she's...crazy about you. She's jealous that Sheamus is taking up all the time that I don't pay you to actually be here."

"Poor baby," Wade said quietly with a small smile on his face. Randy ends up staring at Wade who is sitting there reading Randy through his gorgeous green eyes. Randy swallowed hard, before saying;

"She misses you when you're not around."

"She does, really?"

"Yes. More then she expects to, I think," Randy started, keeping his eyes on Wade's the entire time. "Did I mention how insanely jealous of Sheamus she is? Because she is, she really, really is." Wade's face flush's and he seems closer then before, Wade quietly whispers;

"I just wish she would tell me these things."

Randy's chest feels heavier, he can't help but lick his lips and he suddenly started moving forwards - towards Wade. The Brit slowly leans up, they were so close now...

"DADDY!" Teagan screams from her room. Both men jerk back at Teagan's cry, Randy was up on his feet with in a second. Rushing into Teagan's room, his by her side in no time. She had tears coming down her face as she clinged onto Randy who was saying smoothing words to her, Teagan had a nightmare. "It's okay now, I'm here Teagan. I won't let you go," Randy said, running circles over her back as she cried into his neck. When Randy looks up at the door, Wade's standing there - looking uncomfortable for once. He looks as if he want's to ask if Randy needed any help, but the words seem to be stuck in his throat. Randy just nods for him to leave, which he does quicker then Randy could have thought possible.

For a moment when Wade disappears, Randy wonders whether or not this is like what Teagan's nightmare had been about.

**{0.0{0.0}0.0} _- Next day._**

Wade walked into the house, Teagan in his arms - talking about her day at school and how glad she was that it was Friday. Wade knew it was rude, but he was only half listening. His mind running over what had almost, could have, should have - happened last night. But maybe he was just being selfish with his thoughts? Shaking his head, Wade put Teagan down on the ground. He knew she could sense that something was wrong, but she never said anything about it. To which Wade was thankful for.

"Honey, we're home." Wade called into the house, taking off his coat. Teagan tossing her to floor, which Wade pick up of course. Well, he would later anyway.

"Don't call dad honey, what if Sheamus get jealous?" She grinned. Wade crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hmm, maybe I should tell your father about your crush on this, Justin, fellow."

"Shut up!" Teagan yells, rushing towards Wade. Throwing lazy punches at his much too long legs. Wade laughs and fakes wrestles her. That's about when Randy comes in, looking like a pile of crap. Wade immediately stills, Randy's face says it all - something was wrong. Teagan's still giggling though until she realise Wade isn't fake wrestling with her anymore, then she looks at her dad - frowning in confusion slightly.

"Listen, there's a situations - " Randy started, but Teagan breaks away from Wade and runs off. Randy tried to grab her, but she was to fast. "Teagan!" She long gone though, Randy's left looking panicked and worried. Wade walks over to him slowly, placing a hand on Randy's arm.

"Is everything ok?" He can tell it wasn't, so why he bothered asking he'll never know. "What's wrong?" Before Randy can answer, Teagan shouts out a name.

"MOM!"

** d-_-b Review Or Pm. Again, one little tinny slash story for Wade Barrett won't kill you will it? Please, I'm fading away here...**

**Sorry for all the mistakes. Next to be updated should be 'I Just Can't Get Enough.'**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Cheers for all the reviews, mates :)**

**Notes : I've used an Occ's (whatever their called), for the mom, I don't pay attention that much to the divas in the wwe so I didn't use one of them for the mom. I didn't know who to use or if I would even get them right, so yea, occs. Sorry about that.**

**Important Note : I haven't read through this so there will be a lot of mistakes, sorry.**

Help Me Out Here.  
Chapter 9 : Somebody Call My Momma.

"MOM!" Came a yell from the living room. Randy's eyes seem to sharpen at the name, his lip closing together tightly. Wade just looks at the door and then back to Randy. Wade has no idea what he can say and Randy looks as though there is nothing that he wants to explain at the moment. It was Teagan who broke the tension, however, by pulling in a blonde woman into the kitchen. The woman in front of them seems to be a few years older then Randy. Teagan definitely got the blonde hair from her mother that was for sure.

"Mom, this is Wade." Teagan says, looking at her as though she's waiting for her to approve.

The woman nods at Wade. "Hello."

"Hey," Wade said with an awkward smile.

Moment's passed and Randy finally spoke up. "Wade, this is Kiko," Randy says quietly. "Teagan's mother."

Wade nods his head as Randy looks at Kiko, not quite meeting her eyes. "Kiko, this is Wade, he helps out around here." Randy pauses for a moment, looking at Teagan and then smiles after seeing her grin. "He's a good friend too. We're lucky to have him around in this mad house." When Randy looks back at Kiko, she appears to be rather uncomfortable, but offers a small smile.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I should have called first."

"Yes, yes you should have." Randy nods, getting nudged by Wade.

Teagan looks in between her two parents, openly worried that something might happen. Like a nobhead, Wade claps his hand together. "But you're here now, so you should probably stay for tea. Catch up with little Darlin' here." Teagan nods happily. However Kiko shakes her head.

"Teagan, honey, maybe some other time?" She says, but Randy seems to get angry after hearing that.

"How about you give your daughter five minutes of your time before you leave her again?"

Wade tries not to grimace, but the tension is almost suffocating. Kiko seems prepared for this though and smiles through it. She gives a slight nod of the head and then smiles without restraint at Teagan. "In that case, I would love to stay for tea,"

Teagan wraps her arms around her mothers waist tightly before looking at her dad. "May I show mom my room?"

"Yea, sure thing. Go ahead." Randy responded quietly. Randy doesn't turn to watch them leave, Wade nods at Kiko over Randy's shoulder to have it as a - "Goodbye for now," thing. As soon as their gone though, Wade turns Randy around.

"Don't kill me, ok? I couldn't stand the look on Teagan's face and I just blurted it out...I'm sorry."

Randy gives Wade a bland look, which soon crumbles to tiredness. "Please stay for tea?" He asks.

Wade makes a face. "Are you sure, Randy? I mean...it's non of my business."

"You care about Teagan, right?" Randy gave Wade a long assessing look.

"You know I love that kid," Wade says in a low voice.

Randy's tongue flickers out to lick his bottom lip. He was nervous, Wade could tell. "Care about me?" He asks, voice hushed.

Wade nods slowly. "You know I do."

"Then it is your business, your part of the family."

Wade swallows. Randy turns and walks out into the hall, his eyes going up the stairs towards Teagan's excited voice and Kiko's laughter. Looking away, he sticks his hands in his pockets and disappears into the living room. Wade pulls out his phone from his pocket, with on quick text, Wade cancels his date with Sheamus.

* * *

Wade quickly runs up the stairs to change into something more suitable to be ruined during the dinner cooking progress. But he heard voices outside of Teagan's room, his name just happens to pop up so Wade listens in - just to be safe of course, you know and...so what, he was a nosey person.

"No, he doesn't talk to me like I'm stupid," Teagan is saying, sounding true to her words. "He says if people can't be bother to take the time to notice how smart I am, then It's ok not to give a damn."

"Teagan!" Kiko laughs and gasps. Wade covered his eyes, why Teagan, why? Running through his mind. After a moment or two she then says, "But he's right about you being smart, and not to give a damn. Don't quote me on that, though, okay?"

"Okay," Teagan says and Wade leans against the wall, his arms folded across his chest - a small smile on his face.

"Mom, where did you go?" Teagan asks. "Were you mad at me?"

Wade presses into the door frame, his smile fading away fast.

"God...no, honey. I would never be mad at you." Kiko says and it takes a fool not to hear the regret and sadness in her reply. "I wasn't well. I...I couldn't tell anyone, but I knew I had to get better so I could be with you. Unfortunately, in the state I was in, I couldn't look after you. I'm sorry."

"I could have looked after you, mom." Teagan points out.

"You know, I don't doubt that for a second," Kiko responded. "I just thought it was best for you to stay with your dad while I fixed things. I hope you behaved."

Silence.

"Teagan?"

"We may have gotten off to a rocky start," Teagan says, Wade bites his lip to not laugh.

"Oh, Teagan," Kiko laughs.

"What! I'm a complicated girl!"

Silences.

"Did you dad say anything about me?" Kiko asks. Sounding a little nervous.

"Dad doesn't talk about stuff much. Wade says it's because his a clam, he says I'm one too - but I'm at the ripe age for a positive change and I should embrace it's opening emotionally before I get arsey like uptight adults."

Kiko bursts out laughing and Wade squeezes his eyes shut. Damn this kid's ability to parrot everything she hears.

"It's true, I tell you!" Teagan laughed. "I never feel arsey."

"Honey I missed you so much, I love you."

"I love you too, mom." A few more moments and Kiko speaks again.

"Wade sounds like a nice man?"

"He is, but he has this boyfriend? His names Sheamus, his Irish and he's a jerk."

"Why, honey?"

"I don't know, he just is." Teagan says, Wade knows she's shrugging her shoulders.

"Teagan?" Her mother pushes, and it works.

"They're always hanging out together. I liked it better when it was just me, dad and Wade. Dad hates Sheamus too, so it's not just me!" ..._'Maybe it runs through the family,'_ Wade thought.

"Oh?" Kiko sounds interested, not that Wade has his ear glued to the door round about now.

"Dad always looks sad when Sheamus comes over, but he's happy when it's just Wade here with us."

"Oh," Kiko says with way too much understanding in her voice. "You know, I'm beginning to how this "Sheamus," is a totally jerk."

Wade decides that he should probably leave now, before Teagan says any more secrets that might make him want to lie to Sheamus about moving back over to England - so he can just stay inside this house and make Randy happy all day. Only, when Wade turns around, Randy is standing at on the top step of the stairs - he looks a bit embarrassed as his eyes are on Teagan's room. Wade stands rooted to the spot until Randy shakes it off and turns his head to look at Wade. Still embarrassed perhaps.

"There's a phone call for you," he says. "It's Sheamus."

Wade nods. "Thanks, I'll get it from my room." Wade watches as Randy turned around and practically run away from him.

_The funny thing about clams_, Wade thinks,_ is that no matter how annoying they can be - the result of prying them open can be very satisfying to say the least._

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm in a rush again. I've got to give my mother the laptop so she can watch something, bloody typical. ¬¬  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Wow, 10 chapters - who thought I'd get this far? I sure as hell didn't :)**

Help Me Out Here.  
Chapter 10 : Edging Closer And Closer...

So having tea with Randy's ex-wife being at the table isn't a total disaster. Randy spends most of the evening sending Kiko strange looks. He looks concerned, but no longer as angry as he did. Kiko seems to notice the change in the air, it's much more gentle then before and when she looks Randy in the eye - he's not glaring, just looking a bit uncomfortable. Teagan starts talking about all the inappropriate information she's picked up from every person she's met in her short life. Kiko's laughing at it, Randy's sitting there, a folk of food almost in his mouth but stopped half way, not believing what Teagan was coming out with in front of her mother. And Wade's red-faced and face palming himself every now and then as he listens to what Teagan says.

But then Teagan, who lives to make life interesting says quite innocently; "Can Mom sleepover tonight?"

Randy chokes on his food after he regained the stomach to eat, Wade was patting Randy's back while he was choking and Kiko was shaking her head. "No, I don't think that's a good idea, Honey."

"Please!" Teagan give her mother the puppy dog eyes. "You can take me to school to!"

"Teagan," Kiko says firmly.

"Just for one night," Randy says as he try's to breath properly once more. "You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Randy - "

"I insist," Randy looked her in the eye. "It's getting pretty late anyway."

Kiko's staring at her ex, but then she smiles brightly at him and nods. "Thank you."

Wade decides if it wasn't for his snooping ways, maybe right now someone would be shouting at someone else and Teagan wouldn't be grinning like she's won a horse. And you know something, Wade was rather glad that for once he was a nosy person.

* * *

Wade's in the bathroom down stairs when he hears voices in the living room just a few feet outside. He opens the door just a crack and sees Randy standing by the living room door with a pillow under his arm, dressed in a faded grey t-shirt and long black trousers. Kiko's standing in front of him, both of them involved in a conversation with each other. Not shouting, glaring, moaning or going to walk away. They were just...talking, and Teagan wasn't even there.

"I wish you would have said something, Kiko," Randy begins. "I would have helped you. I'm not as big as an arsehole that you may think I am."

"I know and I've never thought that you were, but it's why I left Teagan with you."

"She's my baby girl, I would never turn her away."

"I know, that's what I loved about you."

Randy looked away from her. Moments passed and then he turned back to Kiko, he sighs and rubs his head. "I have to ask, are you - "

"Going to take Teagan away from you? No," She says quietly. "I'm not in a place where I can take care of myself properly without my mom, let alone Teagan too."

Randy shakes his head. "That wasn't what I was going to ask..."

"What then?"

"Are you ok?" Randy asked, his tone quiet. "I mean, better or...I don't know what I mean..."

"I'm better then I was eight months ago that's for sure. It takes a handful of pills to keep me that way, but I can live with it." Kiko replies with a smile.

Randy stands there, Wade knows there's a glimmer of emotion causing a storm behind his eyes, but Randy won't say a word as to what's bothering him. _'You stupid clam.'_ Wade thought.

"So," Kiko says after a while. "Teagan's been telling me about Wade."

"Goodnight," Randy spoke faster then a speeding bullet. Swiftly turning to the sofa with amusement playing at the edge of his lips. Kiko laughs before saying goodnight back and then going up stairs. Wade simply narrows his eyes at Randy, watching as he makes a bed on the sofa - his hasty retreat worked. For now...

* * *

Later that night, Wade couldn't sleep. He was in his bed, blankets off, his pj's hanging tightly to his body. The dark blue t-shirt to tight for comfort and it soon comes off, the only thing that remains are his half cut black kegs. Rolling over on his bed, Wade groans, this was useless. He couldn't get to sleep no matter how he tried. Maybe it was the heat of the night, but Wade knew it wasn't something else. Sighing, Wade made his way down the stairs to find Randy sitting on the settee, watching the tv quietly.

The unused pillow is on the armchair and Randy had the corner of a blanket draped half over himself. It was too warm for anymore.

"Why aren't you asleep, Orton?" Wade asked with a frown on his face.

"I realised this settee doesn't actually fold out," he replied flatly. "Your turn?"

"Too hot I guess," Wade says, dropping down next to Randy. With his top off, Wade was finally feeling the cold of the air, but not a lot of it. "Just couldn't sleep."

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to blow off your plans with Sheamus tonight, but I appreciate it."

"Of course you do," Wade nudges his shoulder. "You hate the man." Randy turns to look at Wade, his eyes ridiculously blue from the light of the TV. "See, you're not even denying it."

He nods, not bothering to fight it. "What do you see in him anyway? I'm pretty sure he doesn't understand half of the things that come out of you big mouth."

Wade giggled and gave Randy a light slap on the arm. "Not many understand what my big mouth comes out with. But his cute, I like him - and I love his accent."

Randy just smiled, but his eyes stay fixed on the TV now. Wade's watching him, secretly wanting to tell him that cuteness aside, Sheamus zeroed in on him at his loneliest and it's nice being a part of something that's only happening between two people. For some reason though, the words never make it out.

"Kiko's nice. I always figured she'd be a total bitch or something." Wade said.

"You did?" Randy looks confused at Wade's comment.

"Well, yeah," Wade starts with a shrug. "Teagan's never talked about her, like, ever."

"I never thought she'd want to...Welcome to lame parenting 101."

"Hey," Wade places his hand on Randy's shoulder. "You're not a lame parent. Teagan's nuts about you. She loves you, Randy."

Randy's head drops so he's staring at his hands. Wade sees him swallow, pushing something down so he doesn't have to talk about it. "What?" Wade asked quietly.

"I was so relieved when Kiko said she wasn't well enough to take Teagan away. How terrible up is that?" He confessed after a short while.

"You don't want to become a part-time dad again. How is that terrible?"

Randy laughs shakily and looks up at Wade, eyes looking a little bright. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

Wade pretends to think about it. "Yes, yes I do." Wade then get's up and grabs Randy's pillow. "Now come on Mr. Orton - let's go."

"What? Where?"

"You obviously can't sleep here, you'll look like the hunchback of Notre Dame in the morning. So you're going to bunk with little old me tonight." Wade grins at Randy.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." Randy said after staring at Wade for a minute or two.

"Randy," Wade says firmly. "I'm not taking your issues to bed. I'm just giving a friend a place to sleep. Now bloody move already, I'm tired."

"You don't give a damn that I'm you boss do you?" Randy asked with a raised eye brow.

"Like I said once before, I work for sweets and love - not for you." Wade says the last part flatly before throwing the pillow at Randy.

20 minutes later and Wade sighs into his own pillow and can't help but say; "You won't try and watch me sleep will you? I know it's tempting."

Randy laughs, kicking Wade gently in the bed and calling him and arse. Yet later that night, when Wade's fast asleep and his face had some how inched it's way onto randy's pillow - Randy can't help but give into the temptation and hold off sleep as long as possible just so he can watch Wade...In a non creepy or gay way of course...

**d-_-b. Review Or Pm. It's love, it has to be. :3**

**Sorry for the mistakes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Short chapter here, but who gives a damn - at least you've got an update. Thank u for the reviews/followers and/or faves. Sorry about all the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything. Really, I don't own a thing. **

Help Me Out Here.  
Chapter 11 : Feel The Love.

_(Next weekend)_

"Mornin' sleepy head."

Randy moaned in objection as he hears a deep British accent. He groans slightly before releasing his grip on his pillow and then rolling onto his back to see Wade looming over him. Wade smiles kindly at Randy.

"What did she break?" Randy asked, his voice groggy thanks to his throat being dry.

Wade chuckled and shakes his head. "Teagan's broke nothing."

"Okay," Randy sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Then what did you break?"

Wade frowned, whacking Randy in the side gently. "I just came to tell you that we're about to get going - you're going to have the house to yourself. Be a good boy and don't open the door to strangers."

Randy thinks over what Wade's just said and then he remembers, it's the weekend, Teagan was staying over at Kiko's. Randy pulls the blankets away from himself and starts to get up, but then Wade pushed him back a little.

"You think this is a good idea?" He asked gently.

"I'm pretty sure I can say goodbye to my kid without having a break down, she's only going away for two days." Randy glared at Wade, the Brit stood up properly and shrugged his shoulders. Muttering an; "okay, then..."

* * *

"Dad, I can't breathe!" Teagan whines.

Randy wonders silently just how long he's been hugging his little girl. After a few more minutes of squeezing Teagan tightly, Randy let's go, pulling away and clearing his throat. He softly ruffles Teagan's hair too. "Well, have a nice weekend. And be good. Do what your mom tells you and try to keep the whole talking in tongues thing to a minimum." Randy says firmly and Teagan rolls her eyes but nods her head.

Wade nods towards his car outside and then he said; "To the Brit-mobile."

Randy ignores the odd pressure in his chest as Teagan grins and runs down the stone steps - speeding down the path. She stops by the battered up "Brit-mobile," and climbed into the front passenger seat. Randy considers himself too young to actually be missing Teagan already, but the feeling is there, and she hasn't even left yet. Randy stops thinking about it when Wade suddenly throws his arms around Randy shoulders, leaning into him. Wade's head resting slightly on Randy's shoulder.

Randy blinks at him when he's let go of and Wade says, "I could tell you wanted it."

"..." Randy scoffed in reply before speaking up again. "Have fun sailing around with Sheamus." Randy smiled, trying to think of anything else but following Wade onto Sheamus's boat and then "accidentally" bumping into the Irish man and he falls into the water. It wouldn't be Randy's fault if Sheamus couldn't swim would it? Suddenly, the car horn honks five times and Wade sighs slightly, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Ah, Miss Teagan Orton awaits. I better get going before she starts throwing Smarties at me. Again."

Randy can't help but let a genuine smile escape. "Go on, get out of here."

Wade gives him a playful wink. "Bis wir uns wieder treffen," after speaking in another language - one that Randy has no clue as to what the words meant - Wade then runs off just like Teagan had done moments before. Before long Wade and Teagan are gone and Randy has the whole place to himself and has no idea what to do with it. Teagan's going to her mothers and Wade's going off sailing with Sheamus...leaving Randy alone...Lovely.

It takes him precisely twenty-two minutes to ruin his weekend by tripping over Teagan's old pink Barbie bike that her grandmother had brought her for Christmas a few years back. Randy breaks his arm as his lands on the floor with a loud bang and a weak, but manly, yelp...

**d-_-b. Review or Pm.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N 12 chapters, wow. ;) Thanks for all the Reviews/followers and faves - so far.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything to do with this story apart from Teagan, Kiko and Vonca. :)**

**Enjoy;**

Help Me Out Here.  
Chapter 12 : Our Weekend Away.

The way Wade can sum up what Teagan's weekend is going to be like is this; her mom would be so happy to have her back and around here, that Teagan could pretty much get away with anything - including murder. She probably won't have to do any of her homework, if she does then it'll be minimal at least. Teagan will be allowed to stay up late - and the slight increase of sugary goodies. Maybe even a new Barbie doll collection or even a few new Yu-Gi-Oh decks. Yep, that kid was in for a fun weekend.

"Really?!" Teagan squeals excitedly as she hears what Wade has to say.

"Of course. Trust me on this one, Darlin', I did used to be a kid you know?" Wade says, but doesn't give Teagan the time to answer. "Now, are we sure that Yu-Gi-Oh is a kids thing? Let alone a "Girls" thing?"

"I'm sure." Teagan is seriously sure that it is. She is really looking forwards to having another Yu-Gi-Oh deck, but when they arrive - and she goes into her mothers house - there's someone else already there.

"Teagan! Sweetheart!"

Suddenly Teagan makes to run back to the "Brit-Mobile," but doesn't make it before she's embraced by her grandmothers arms. Teagan isn't really sure what uptight means, but she's petty sure that Wade would use that word about her Grandma, because she seems to fit the profile. Whatever that meant.

"Oh look how you've grown!" She says, holding Teagan by her shoulders while she wonders if Grandma's just shrunk. But then Teagan figures that it's a question that her dad says is better left unasked.

"Sweetheart this weekend is going to be so much fun!" Her grandmother promises.

Teagan takes a moment at the front door to turn in her Grandmothers embrace to glare at Wade for his betrayal for leaving her there while he goes off boating with that Sheamus fool!

* * *

"Ah, isn't this beautiful fella?" Sheamus said with a grin on his face. "I'm so glad we could do this."

Sheamus stops the boat and comes over to where Wade is sitting, the Brits holding his stomach as he try's to smile kindly.

"Sheamus, you know I love that we can be together alone here, but can we please dock somewhere so I can go to the toilet?" Wade asked, he had made the mistake of coming onto a boat without any toilets on board and had forgotten to take his "travel sickness" pills.

Sheamus turns to Wade as he sits down next to him. Sheamus looks all "in sync with nature" as they float above the water, his blue eyes glimmering as bright as the morning sky above them - the sun hitting the front side of the boat. Sheamus's lovely ginger hair being ruffled by the breeze coming passed them. Wade remembers why he said yes to this "sailing trip" in the first place. The Irish man is hard to say no to when he's deep inside of you and making you beg for more.

"What?" Sheamus asked, looking like a moron.

"I might be sick if we don't dock somewhere soon." Wade said, swallowing down puke.

Sheamus seems to ignore Wade though as he runs his hand through Wade's hair. "You look so beautiful today Wade."

The Brit smiled, but it never reached his eyes - he was to busy trying not to puking up his guts. Before Wade knew it though, he had a pair of lips sucking at his throat and hands rushing to rip off his clothes. It took him a moment to figure out what was jabbing into the side of thigh, but once Wade realised - it was too late - they fall down to the floor of the boat. However it seemed all that was needed for Wade's stomach to knot up and never look back. Pushing the ginger haired man away from him with all his force, Wade shot up and went to the side of the boat - unloading the contents of his stomach overboard. Wade's top half of his body is over the boat, his long legs split as he continued to puke - unfortunately for Wade - he loses his grip on the railing and falls overboard

As Wade sinks deeper and deeper into the sea, thinking that he's day couldn't get any worst, he doesn't know why but he looks to his right and that's when he sees them - what can only be described as a herd of Jellyfish coming his way. Wade whimpers and sees bubbles leave his mouth and float upwards.

* * *

Teagan's petty sure she's had worst weekends, but it hasn't even reached lunchtime yet and it's pretty bad here. Plus her Grandmother has only just let her go. Being around her mother is great though, but still, her Grandmother is just too...clingy? And she has very...strict opinions. For instance, Teagan's hair is too long and she keeps slipping into a British accent without even thinking about it. Vonca is sure it's something to do with that man who now lives with them.

"Wade's British, I sometime slip into his accent because we hang around a lot." Teagan explains with a short quick nod and then rolls her eyes as her Grandmother frowns.

"The old days were so much better." Vonca mumbles.

"Wade said that Hitler was in the old days so when people say that the "old days" were better, they really mean that they liked Hitler." Teagan says, and for some reason, her mother spits out her tea that she was drinking and then rushes into the kitchen. It sounds as though she's laughing her head off in there, but Teagan can't be sure - mainly because her grandmother is looking rather annoyed round about now. After a while, and more complaining from her grandmother, Teagan finally gets a present.

"Finally!" She yells happily as she's passed a present. Teagan shakes the soft package first, it doesn't feel like a Yu-Gi-Oh deck and it's too big to be one - it's too soft to be a Barbie doll either. She opens it regardless and finds a Red knitted sweater with a pink bunny it the middle. It makes no sense what so ever, why would someone make..._that_...why?!

Her mom appears and looks nervous, like maybe something terrible is going to happen, but then Teagan remembers Wade clearly telling her this; _Sometimes people give you stuff you don't really want, but you can't hurt their feeling so you better just keep your mouth zipped and keep the crap they give you - or at least have a pretty good excuse to say no._

Teagan forces a smile. "This is...Fantastic, Grandma!"

Her mom looks shocked. "It is? I mean, of course it is!"

"Did I not tell you she'd like it?" Vonca says.

"I love, but I can't accept it." Teagan speaks in a very adult manner. "If I have this and wear it, I would feel really bad because Dad doesn't have one and neither does Wade - and everybody should have one because it's really...nice?"

It takes a moment, but then Vonca smiled. "Oh Sweetheart, how kind a girl you are. Not to worry, you just keep that, I'll sort out your Dad and Wade."

Then Vonca's suddenly gone and Teagan's left with the sweater. But then something dawns on Teagan, she turns to Kiko. "Wait, what does that mean?"

Kiko is looking at the door and nodding. "It means Randy's never going to let me see you again."

* * *

It's four in the afternoon at the Orton house hold when Randy hears the door bell ring. Frowning slightly, Randy got up and hobbled over to the door, grabbing the handle, he opens it to see...

Wade standing there, his clothes are partly ripped, he's soaking wet and seaweed is over his shoulders and hair - there was some red marks over his body that looked pretty bad too.

"I thought you went sailing, not wrestling with a bear who tossed you into the water." Randy says slowly, he felt as though he was floating in a haze of painkillers.

Wade's eyes quickly flicker down to the Orton's broken arm, but then he looks back up at Randy. "I won't ask if you don't."

Randy thinks it over for half a second. No man should know of another man's humiliation - especially if he thinks about "said other man" in a naked situation. So Randy nods and steps out of Wade's way, letting him inside before closing the door again.

As Wade storms upstairs, leaving behind water in his wake - Randy goes to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, do you want to watch Touch-wood?"

"If you mean Torchwood," Wade yells back down the stairs. "Then yes! But we'll need drinks! preferably the alcohol kind!"

**d-_-b. Review Or Pm. It doesn't seem like our boy's are having a good weekend so far... Sorry about all the mistakes.**


End file.
